1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing waste from fiber entrained by a roller assembly in a fiber processing machine, such as a card or a fiber cleaner, for treating cotton fibers. The roll assembly has a clothed roll surrounded by a housing which has at least one waste discharge aperture for the removal of waste such as trash particles, leaf fragments, seed shells, stem fragments, sand or the like. Each waste discharge aperture is bounded by a mote knife having a knife edge oriented opposite to the direction of rotation of the clothed roll. Further, a suction device is associated with each waste discharge aperture for pneumatically removing the waste passing through the aperture.
2. Background Art
In a known apparatus of the above-outlined type there are provided a plurality of flexible hoses each having one end coupled to a suction hood and another end coupled to a suction box. At each end, the flexible hoses have a tubular nipple with a clamping strap which is structurally complex, given the great number of individual components. It is a further disadvantage of this arrangement that the installation is complicated since each hose has to be installed separately. Further, the movable hoses have to be provided with additional guiding and spacing devices to prevent--for example, in case of air flow fluctuations, vibrations or the like--a contact with the rapidly rotating drive assemblies. Thus, viewed as a whole the known apparatus is complicated to install and is of complex construction.